bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Asnow89/Young Adult Book Gift Suggestions
The holidays are right around the corner! What better present than a Y.A. book? Maybe you don't know what to buy your friend, child, or even yourself (treat yourself this season!)...so check out our complete Y.A. book gift guide for some ideas. ---- *'Book:' The One (The Selection #3) *'Authors:' Kiera Cass *'Summary:' The Selection Series follows the journey of America Singer, a young girl who is entered in a competition to be the next queen of a country called Illéa - and Prince Maxon's wife. However, this means leaving her family and secret boyfriend behind. She is stuck between two worlds, and realizes that life as one of the thirty-five girls is not what she expected. *'Why Buy It:' This is a really fun, fast series- referred to as The Hunger Games meets The Bachelor. ---- *'Book:' Heir of Fire (Throne of Glass #3) *'Authors:' Sarah J. Maas *'Summary:' The series is partly inspired by Cinderella, the story follows the journey of Celaena, a teenage assassin in a corrupted kingdom. As the tale progresses, Celaena forms unexpected bonds, and uncovers a conspiracy amidst her adventures. *'Why Buy It:' Heir of Fire is the third book in the extremely popular Heir of Fire series. If you want a little adventure in your YA books, check it out! ---- *'Book:' Landline *'Authors:' Rainbow Rowell *'Summary:' Georgie McCool knows her marriage is in trouble. When Georgie pushes her husband to the edge, she wonders if she’s finally done it. That night, Georgie discovers a way to communicate with her husband in the past. It’s not time travel, not exactly, but she feels like she’s been given an opportunity to fix her marriage before it starts...Is that what she’s supposed to do? *'Why Buy It:' This book just won Goodreads' Best Fiction Book of 2014 award. If this plot doesn't strike your fancy- check out Rainbow Rowell's other popular novels, such as Eleanor and Park. ---- *'Book:' Hollow City (Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children #2) *'Authors:' Ransom Riggs *'Summary:' A mysterious island. An abandoned orphanage. A strange collection of very curious photographs. A boy discovering his past and going on a wild adventure. You have to read it to believe it! *'Why Buy It:' This book series is fun, exciting, adventurous and even has old vintage photos included that will haunt and excite you. The movie comes out in a year, so get started on the series now! ---- *'Book:' Blue Lily, Lily Blue (The Raven Cycle #3) *'Authors:' Maggie Stiefvater *'Summary:' Blue Sargent, the daughter of the town psychic in Henrietta, Virginia, has been told for as long as she can remember that if she ever kisses her true love, he will die. But she is too practical to believe in things like true love. Her policy is to stay away from the rich boys at the prestigious Aglionby Academy. The boys there — known as Raven Boys — can only mean trouble. *'Why Buy It:' Maggie Stiefvater has published a number of successful Y.A. series- this one is no different! The story will suck you in. ---- *'Book:' The Young Elites *'Authors:' Marie Lu *'Summary:' Adelina Amouteru is a survivor of the blood fever. A decade ago, the deadly illness swept through her nation. Most of the infected perished, but some of the fever’s survivors are rumored to possess more than just scars—they are believed to have mysterious and powerful gifts, and though their identities remain secret, they have come to be called the Young Elites. *'Why Buy It:' A new release, and first in the series, we see a lot of promise in this new book series. If you like dystopian, fantasy books- then this could be the book for you! ---- *'Book:' Vicious (Pretty Little Liars #16) *'Authors:' Sara Shepard *'Summary:' The series follows the lives of four girls whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their leader, Alison DiLaurentis, in the summer after 7th grade. Later, when the girls are juniors in high school, they begin receiving various messages from someone using the alias "A" who threatens to expose their secrets. *'Why Buy It:' Pretty Little Liars is not only a hit T.V. show- the books are fast, fun reads. ---- *'Book:' City of Heavenly Fire (The Mortal Instruments #6) *'Authors:' Cassandra Clare *'Summary:' The series follows Clary Fray, Jace Herondale and other Downworlders and Shadowhunters in the New York Institute. Seemingly normal at first, Clary soon gets sucked into the world of Nephilim and other creatures when she finds out that she is a Shadowhunter, a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angelic blood. *'Why Buy It:' Love, adventure, mystery, and thrills- if you haven't heard of this hit Y.A. series, then it's about time! The sixth and final book in the series was just published this year- buy the whole set as a gift. (Also, there is a T.V. show based on the series in the works) Category:Blog posts Category:December 2014